Tiffany bought a new pair of suspenders at the store when they were having a $55\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of suspenders was $$17$, how much did Tiffany pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$17$ $\times$ $55\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $55\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{55}{100}$ which is also equal to $55 \div 100$ $55 \div 100 = 0.55$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.55$ $\times$ $$17$ $ = $ $$9.35$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Tiffany paid. $$17$ $-$ $$9.35$ $ = $ $$7.65$ Tiffany paid $$7.65$ for the pair of suspenders.